Travel funds are requested to support a mini-symposium on the Biochemistry of Neurotropic Viruses to be held at the Seventh Meeting of the International Society for neurochemistry in Jerusalem. The biochemical techniques used to study neurotropic viruses have many application to a wide variety of investigations on the normal pathologic nervous system. The study of the neurochemical changes which occur after viral infection is a new and emerging area of investigation.